


Stuck

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony's suit malfunctions, and now he can't get it off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please learn what omorashi is before reading this fic!

“I’m serious.” Tony insisted as they got off the jet. “I’ve tried everything.”

“Have you tried to just power it off yet?” Bruce walked in circles around Tony, who was standing in his full Iron Man suit in the middle of the laboratory. Ever since Ultron had gotten into their systems, everything had been acting strange.

“Only a dozen times.” Tony replied. “I’d manually take it apart, but that doesn’t work too well when I’m inside it.”

Bruce ran a hand through his hair. He, like Tony, wasn’t a fan of possibly ruining such an amazing piece of technology, and was even less willing to do it than him.

“Does everything else work?”

“Yes.”

“Everything?”

“Everything I’ve tried.” Tony was starting to get irritated. He’d been in the suit for almost six hours, with two of those being against his will. He was hungry, and thirsty, and he really needed to use the bathroom.

“I’ll run a diagnostic check.” Bruce sat down at the computer, working quietly.

Tony shifted his weight from foot to foot quietly. Why hadn’t he thought to put a bathroom in the suit? There had been more than one occasion that he would’ve found it helpful. The next model, he decided, would need to have one.

“Did something hit you today?” Bruce asked, without looking up at him.

“Yeah. Crazy robots.”

“In the back?”

“I don’t remember. Probably.” Tony glanced at the time. It had been five hours and forty-seven minutes since he’d put the suit on. He had to pee.

“One of the sensors around your lower back is malfunctioning. It seems to be just a few disconnected wires.”

“Great.”

A few minutes later, Bruce had him sitting on a stool, bent forward a bit so he could work on the area. Though he didn’t say it, Tony suspected it was more than just wires, because it felt like Bruce was taking forever.

He tried his hardest to sit still, knowing very well that he could easily ruin the suit if he moved while Bruce was doing something important. His full bladder throbbed, demanding release. Tony tried to assure himself that Bruce was probably almost done. He couldn’t actually see, because of the location, but Bruce was smart and he should be able to do it quickly.

Six hours and twelve minutes he’d been in the suit, and Bruce was still working away, mumbling a bit about how something had been completely shattered. Tony was almost afraid to ask what. He’d tried to make a bit of small talk, but he couldn’t focus and he didn’t want to distract Bruce. He wanted to suit off, because he needed to pee.

“Don’t move, Tony.”

“I’m not.” Tony craned his neck to look at him.

“You were bouncing your leg.”

“Was I?”

Bruce didn’t answer, because Tony was still now. He figured Tony was just impatient.

Tony was getting increasingly desperate, however, shifting his position every few minutes. Every time, Bruce warned him to keep still, and Tony really did try. Despite the cooling mechanisms in the suit, he was sweating, his bladder going from a dull ache to a constant, irritating pressure. He could feel his muscles contracting against the flow, but he wouldn’t last much longer. He felt his bladder pressing against the waistband of his jeans, which he couldn’t exactly unbutton in this state. His muscles twitched slightly, giving his bladder hope for release each time. The pressure was almost unbearable. His shifting became more frequent, and he was completely tense inside the metal suit.

“I’m getting frustrated.” Bruce said. Tony could see why. Bruce was doing very precise work, and Tony was making it very difficult by moving around.

“Go on. Take a break then.” Tony said, hoping he’d refuse. He couldn’t have Bruce transforming in the middle of the lab. Not only would a bunch of expensive equipment get destroyed, but Natasha would probably assassinate him in his sleep.

Bruce stepped out of the room to calm himself, and Tony began squirming in his seat, shifting his hips around as he tried to find a comfortable position. Comfort was completely out of the question. His bladder was full, liquid sloshing around inside it as he squirmed. He couldn’t cross his legs in the suit, or even press them together very tightly. He couldn’t grab himself either, as much as he wanted to. It would help relieve some of the pressure, at least.

Bruce came back after what seemed life forever. Tony didn’t even try to go back to keeping still. “I changed my mind. Just get it off. I’ll build a new one.”

It was obvious what was wrong now. Tony was trying desperately to press his legs together, his hands clenched into fists. “I’m trying not to ruin it, you know.”

“If you don’t, I will. I have to piss. Now.”

“Fine.” Bruce went over, deciding that manually removing the suit piece by piece would be faster, even if a few pieces broke off in the process.

Bruce went behind him and tried to pry off a piece around Tony’s shoulder, since the other man was moving too frantically for him to even try any of the pieces around his abdomen or legs. Tony had built the suit to last, though, so prying off the piece was much easier said than done with Tony squirming through the process.

“Come on.” Tony said, a begging tone starting in his voice. Bruce wasn’t sure if it was directed at him or not.

Tony squirmed desperately, his hand knocking against the metal over his groin as he tried to grab himself. His bladder spasmed and leaked a few drops, and then a few more, and suddenly his muscles just seemed to go limp as his body gave in. He stopped moving, and after a few seconds, in red warning letters in front of his face, came the words WARNING: Fluid leak. Cause undetermined.

The urine was warm and didn’t leak from the suit at all, streaming down the insides of his thighs and pooling at his feet until he was up to his ankles in his own urine. He couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief as it all happened, letting himself relax. He didn’t deny that the relief felt amazing after being so uncomfortable and tense.

The suit seemed to short-circuit itself, because everything turned off, but Tony didn’t care. The suit was already ruined, and he could make another, new-and-improved-and-containing-a-bathroom one.

Working manually, it took Bruce almost half an hour to pry the sections off of Tony down to his waist. By then. Tony was cold and smelled of urine. Still ashamed of his mess, he told Bruce he could get out of the rest by himself.

Bruce hesitated, but he left, telling Tony to call if he needed anything. He didn’t expect any calls, though when he got a text from Tony about fifteen minutes later asking him to bring him a set of clothes, Bruce smiled a bit to himself and did so.


End file.
